La ley y el mucho Crossover
by Zakuk
Summary: El mismo titulo lo dice, habra mucho, mucho crossover y random es las mismas proporciones. También juicios llenos de random y crossover.
1. Chapter 1

El caso del Crossover

28 de Agosto 10:15 am  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala de acusados número 3

Era una gran sala muy adornada, con un sillón, unas plantas, unas columnas que daban ese estilo griego y claro muchos policías. Pero de entré las personas (mayormente policías) que estaban ahí se distinguían dos figuras, una de las figuras era un joven de 19 años que se miraba muy nervioso es más estaba temblando como nerd ante una ninfomaníaca tenía el pelo negro,  
Piel blanca (si blanca de color tiza de pizarrón) de momento por causa de los nervios, pelo normalmente arreglado pero de momento parecía Drogadicto empedernido en medio de la ciudad del vaticano llevando 6 horas sin beber, tomar, inyectar, aspirar, masticar, alguna Droga y asaba una camisa a botones y uno pantalones azules. El otro era alto como de dos metros tenía alrededor de 26 años, vestía un traje caro de $10,000 dólares era usual en los que practicaban esa profesión, el traje era de color negro con debajo una camisa blanca y una corbata con un diseño a cuadros, en la parte derecha del traje se observaba una cruz de hierro y su broche de letrado que lo calificaba como abogado, unos brazaletes en los brazos como los que usa Bowser, moreno, el pelo un poco largo, que caminaba siempre recto. Este estaba con una mano en la cara mientras hablaba con el otro chico el cual era su cliente en ese caso, se notaba que estaba preocupado y algo molesto.

Max: Pero le digo que soy inocente.  
Lucas: Si yo le creo. Se lo he dicho mil veces  
Max: No es cierto usted no me cree.  
Lucas: Soy su abogado estaré con usted hasta el fin.  
Max: ¿Me visitara en la cárcel?  
Lucas suspiró.  
Lucas: Si lo visitare en la cárcel.  
Max: ¡Lo sabía usted no confía en mí!  
Lucas: ¡Estoy a punto de darle con mi bota en la cabeza (la cual también tenía puntas de metal)! Así que ahora cálmese y déjeme pensar en cómo sacarlo de esta.  
Max: Se que es mal momento pero creó que ''ESO'' me ayudaría a relajarme.  
Lucas suspiró profundamente  
Lucas: Pero promete que se calmara.  
Max: Lo prometo.  
Lucas: Bien, solo por esta vez – puso su mano dentro del traje y saco una revista muy colorida – tomé pero que no lo vean los guardias ya de por sí estamos en una mala situación.  
Max: Gracias compañero.  
El morboso se puso a revisar la revista que tenia por título Playponi, en donde salían personajes de MLP en poses muy comprometedoras. Ahora se estarán preguntando como hasbro vendía los derechos de MLP a una revista de ese tipo. Agradezcan a Lucas el los consiguió.

Lucas: Gracias, muchas gracias, lo hice con gusto.  
Zakuk: Hombre, y que les pasa a mis personajes últimamente que les encanta romper la cuarta barrera.  
Lucas: Discúlpame por sentirme orgulloso de mi logro.  
Zakuk: Aja.  
Lucas: ¡Sabes lo que me costó conseguir esos derechos!  
Zakuk: Nada en comparación al 10% de las ganancias en bruto de la revista que se publica en más 40 idiomas distintos alrededor del mundo.  
Lucas: Bueno hay que ganarse la vida, ¿no?  
Zakuk: Claro mientras tú ganas dinero a mi ponen todo tipo de multas por andar cruzando al cuarta barrera y de remate cada vez que alguno la cruza llega Pinkie y me destruye el monitor.  
¿! Tienes idea de cómo tengo al cara de tantos vidrios que han salido esparcidos por todos lados!?  
Lucas: Es tu culpa de todos modos.  
Zakuk: ¡MIA, MIA, DECIS QUE ES MI CULPA!  
Lucas: Si es tuya, cuando fue la última vez que pusiste y Lucas comió un rico filete, o Lucas encontró el verdadero amor.  
Taylor: Muy cierto concuerdo contigo.  
Zakuk: Genial, ahora se vino el otro.  
Taylor: Si, me hiciste caminar durante horas, y después al puro degenere me tiras un coco en la cabeza. ¡ES QUE NO TENES IMAGINACIÓN NI SENTIDO COMUN! Como me va a caer un coco en la cabeza dentro de una caverna es más dónde has visto crecer un cocotero dentro de una cueva.  
Lucas: Es lo que digo, abusas del poder.  
Anderson: ¿Y ustedes de que se quejan? A mí me mataron y dejaron calvo.  
Taylor: Te digo que no fue mi culpa. Él me obligo a poner tu pelo en un estandarte y menearlo al viento.  
Lucas: ¿Pusiste su cabello en un estandarte?  
Taylor: Si... larga historia.  
Zakuk: Bien que así sea, Taylor contigo me las arreglo más adelante en el otro fic, como te dije vas te vale dormir con un ojo abierto, Anderson vos estas muerto no puedo hacer nada en contra de vos pero veremos que se ocurre en el camino.  
Taylor y Anderson se esperaban lo peor, saben que soy capaz de escribir cualquier cosa, más ahora que este es Random Buaajjajajajjajajaja.  
Zakuk: En cuanto a Lucas, como eres nuevo solo te dejare con una advertencia y la mitad del dinero que recibas de Playponi será mía, eso servirá para cubrir los gastos por monitores y por multas tanto de Hasbro como de los protectores de la cuarta barrera, que se han hecho ricos a costillas mías.  
Lucas: Entonces… ¿paz?  
Zakuk: Si, paz en tanto trates de romper la cuarta barrera ni hablar con el escritor o sea yo.  
Taylor: Cúbrete.  
Zakuk: ¿Eh?  
Anderson: Ahí viene Pinkie.  
Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Pinkie salió del fondo del fondo de pantalla acercándose a la pantalla a gran velocidad lista para romper el monitor cuando de repente.  
Pinkie: Aquí va Pinkie Pi…  
Entonces Pinkie se estrelló contra la pantalla como si fuera un vidrio que no pudiera traspasar, luego comenzó a deslizarse hacia debajo de forma lenta.  
Taylor: ¿Qué paso para mí que iba a romper el monitor de nuevo?  
Zakuk: Ahora tengo Avast gente, protege de virus y Pinkies que puedan dañar tu computadora. Bueno volviendo al fic, ya cada quien retome sus lugares y listos… YA

Esta revista era única ya que era una edición especial de Yuri de ponis. El joven Max puso cara de Pinkie Pie cuando le dice a Rainbow que lo único que él lo único que deberían restregarle en la cara a un poni es pastel de chocolate. Es igual sin diferencias.

Lucas: Termino señor  
Max: Si, delicioso.  
Guardia: Listos, el juicio está por empezar.  
Lucas: Es la hora.  
Max: Ah, ah, ah… que, así claro.

28 de agosto 10:30  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala de justicia.

Juez: Lista la defensa.  
Lucas: La defensa esta lista su señoría.  
Juez: Y la fiscalía.  
Entonces comienza a sonar una relajante melodía al ritmo del jazz. Mientras una taza de café es deslizada por una mesa de madera donde una mano la está esperando.  
Godot: La fiscalía esta lista señoría – luego tomo un trago de café – como Yo después de mi catorceava taza de café de la mañana.  
Juez: Entonces repasemos los hechos hasta ahora. Señor Godot nos haría el favor.  
Godot: Si su señoría, el acusado es el presunto culpable de una serie de crímenes tanto morales como legales. Estos son: La posesión de material Yuri demasiado fuerte para menores de 23 años, distribución en masa de esta mercancía, además de poseer figuras ilegales de MLP no autorizadas por Hasbro no por Playponi, porque ambos afirman que las figuras son demasiado obscenas.  
Max se quedaba en el banquillo de los acusados sosteniendo un peluche de Vynil Scratch entre las manos.  
Lucas: Señoría protesto.  
Juez: Denegada. Ya hemos estado en esto por demasiado tiempo es hora de emitir un veredicto.  
Godot: Lo siento Lucas, mejor suerte para la próxima – dijo el fiscal mientras miraba que desde su taza de Té una figura color rosa iba emergiendo – que cara…  
Una poni color rosa salió del café.  
Pinkie: Calla y sígueme.  
La poni tomó a Godot y los metió dentro de la taza de café. Y hubo un silencio en toda la sala mientras todos tenían cara de WTH?.  
Secretaria: Señor juez.  
Juez: ¿Qué, que cosa?  
Secretaria: El juicio.  
Juez: O si claro. Jurado como lo declaran.  
Entonces uno de los miembros del jurado se levantó tomó una hoja de papel y habló.  
Miembro del jurado: Nosotros el jurado hayamos al acusado Max… Inocente de todos los cargos.  
Al decir esto hubo un gran escándalo en toda la sala, incluso el abogado defensor estaba confundido. Entonces Max miró al jurado que casualmente todos eran hombres y cada uno mostró una revista muy, muy, muy inmoral, que se las dio Max como ofrenda de paz.  
Max: Si, estoy libre, y muy a tiempo tengo que llevar mucha de mi mercancía a Australia, donde esta uno de mis mayores compradores.  
Lucas: No importa así es la ley, se fue el abogado, tarareando una canción.

Mientras dentro de la tasa de café de Godot, él y Pinkie iban a toda velocidad hacia el fondo de la taza.  
Godot: Gua, no recordaba que la mi taza fuera tan grande – dijo mientras abría la boca para beber todo el café que le fuera posible – y tampoco recordaba que pudiera respirar en un líquido.  
Pinkie: Tontito, claro que puedes todo lo que pasa alrededor de mi no tiene sentido.  
Godot: ¿A dónde vamos?  
Pinkie: Pues aquí mismo. ¿Acaso tus grandes gafas no te dejan ver?  
Godot miró a su alrededor y era cierto, de repente lo que era una gigantesca taza de café Nicaragüense que es el mejor café, ahora era una basta tierra abitada por ponis, pegasos, unicornios, alicornios, etc.  
Pinkie: ¿No te gusta? A mi si me gusta, no es hermoso, si es hermoso, me emociono cada vez que traigo a un humano aquí, y me gusta cruzar la cuarta barrera, aunque hace poco la intente cruzar y me di un gran golpe, por eso temí que no la pudiera volver a cruzar, pero lo logre y aquí estoy y te traje a ti, no es genial, si es genial.  
Godot: Dime pequeña cosa color rosa…  
Pinkie: Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pero mis amigos em dicen Pinkie y mis víctima me llaman Pinkamena pero esa es otra historia.  
Godot: Dime Pinkie Pie.  
Pinkie: Tú puedes llamarme Pinkie.  
Godot: Bien Pinkie, dime para que me trajiste.  
Pinkie: Uh, cierto lo había olvidado, te traje aquí para que ayudaras a mi amiga se llama Applejack tiene problemas legales con la granja y necesita ase…so...ria legal, si eso, y pense ¿Por qué no cruzar la cuarta barrera y tarer a un gran abogado para que ayude a mi amiga?  
Godot: Pinkie, yo soy Fiscal.  
Pinkie lo miraba con una cara toda desconcentrada una vista como de Derpy pero los ojos fijos y una sonrisa como de no entender nada.  
Pinkie: Y.  
Godot: Yo no hago de abogado.  
Pinkie: y.  
Godot: Yo soy lo contrario a un abogado.  
Pinkie: y.  
Godot: y que te ayudare con tu problema.  
Pinkie: Lo sabía, sabía que me ayudarías.  
Godot: Pero, a cambio necesito café.  
Pinkie: Aquí no hay eso, hay té si quieres.  
Godot: ¿!Solo té!?  
Pinkie: y.  
Godot se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo.  
Godot: No importa hay otros métodos de conseguir café.  
Godot estrió la mano derecha con la que acusaba al aire, formando un ángulo entre 60-80 grados con su brazo.  
Pinkie: ¿Qué haces, eso tiene menos sentido de lo que yo hago?  
Entonces de la nada apareció una taza de café en la mano de Godot.  
Pinkie: jijijijijijiijiji, ¡ALA! ¡Tienes poderes como los míos! ¿Me ensañaras a hacer eso?  
Godot: Talves.  
Entonces Godot chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y comenzó a sonar una melodía de jazz suave.  
Pinkie: ¿Y también me enseñaras a hacer eso?  
Godot: Necesitarías dedos.  
Pinkie: Eso es fácil.  
La poni arrugo al cara y se comenzó a concentrar poco después salieron los cinco dedos de sus pezuñas delanteras y los comenzó a mover.  
Godot: Podría ser que te los enseñe algún día. – dijo mientras sonaba la música de jazz y bebía café de su tasa color blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

Go, go, Godot y los rangers

Y ahí está una poni rosa y un maniaco del café que iban avanzando en el pueblo.

- Y creó que eso responde a todas tus preguntas.  
- solo para aclarar este mundo está habitado por ponis, cebras, unicornios, perros, manticoras, dragones y el resto de las criaturas que mencionaste.  
- Sip.  
- Y algunas de estas pueden hablar e interactuar y otras son animales que no hablan.  
- sip  
- bien entendí.  
- bien. Ahora dime ¿a qué sabe eso que bebes tanto?  
De repente comienza una canción de Jazz suave mientras Godot habla.  
- A veces tiene un sabor tan amargo como el final de hermoso que deseas que nunca termine, a veces es tan dulce como la victoria con una cubierta de miel, a veces es tan suave como las nubes cuando los rayos de luz son capaces de atravesarlas, a veces tan duro como la roca más fuerte que está al borde de una cascada y sigue siempre rígida.  
- pues tiene un sabor interesante – decía Pinkie mientras se bebía una taza de limón con vinagre con una capa de miel y merengue con un pedazo de nube (si de las que están en el cielo) y unas rocas.  
- Sabes Pinkie, creó que nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo mientras daba u sorbo a su taza de café.  
-¡En serio! – dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su inusual mezcla de ahhhh…. ¿sabores?  
- Si somos como el café, yo soy el líquido que doy ese sabor amargo y tibio a las cosas y tu eres como el azúcar que eres capaz de endulzar al café más amargo, separados somos excelentes pero juntos… - No dijo nada y tomó un sorbo de su tasa.  
- Hablas muy raro – dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su extraña mezcla.  
- Ahora que lo pienso este pueblo se mira vació.  
- ¿Eso te lo dijeron tus increíbles poderes de deducción? – dijo al poni poniendo ojos como los de nosotros al ver que ya estaba disponible el capítulo 3 de internet en Equestria.  
- No, es que llevamos un rato caminando y no he visto a nadie.  
- Ah, sí eso, es que todos están en la granja de mi amiga. Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¡debemos ir allá rápido!  
- En ese caso, será mejor apurarnos.  
- No tardaríamos demasiado. Espera tengo una idea – luego al poni puso sus cascos en su pecho formando una X, mientras movía la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. De repente la poni alzo su pezuña y tiro un algo contra el piso haciendo que ambos desaparecieran entre nubes de confeti. Acto seguido ambos estaban en la granja de su amiga.  
- Interesante poder – dijo con cara de no estar sorprendido y bebió más de su café.  
En la granja había cientos de ponis y enfrente de la multitud había 8 ponis de un lado y dos unicornios del otro lado cerca de una gran máquina.  
- No tienen ningún derecho – dijo una poni terrestre de muy avanzada edad de color verde con una Cutie Mark que era un pastel de no sé ¿manzana, no?  
- Díselos abuela, ¿verdad Big Macintosh? – dijo una poni joven color naranja sin su Cutie Mark.  
- Eeeyup – dijo un gran poni de color rojo con una cutie mark que parecía una manzana verde con una mordida.  
- Ustedes perdieron la apuesta – dijo un unicornio con un sombrero y una Cutie Mark que parecía una manzana verde a la mitad.  
- [COLOR="rgb(255, 140, 0)"]Mi hermano tiene razón, una apuesta es una apuesta[/COLOR] – dijo un unicornio color amarillo con un sombrero y un bigote con una Cutie Mark que parecía una manzana roja a la mitad.  
- ¡Ustedes hicieron trampa! – dijo una Pegaso de color azul con una Cutie Mark que parecía una nube con un rayo con los colores del arcoíris.  
- entonces Godot usó sus súper poderes deductivos -[COLOR="rgb(160, 82, 45)"]Uhmm… ha de ser gay[/COLOR] – dijo Godot en un tono de voz bajo  
- [COLOR="rgb(0, 255, 255)"]¡Verdad Fluttershy![/COLOR] – dijo al Pegaso en un tono de voz fuerte.  
- Eso… eso creó… talves – dijo la Pegaso amarilla con una Cuite Mark que parecía unas mariposas volando.  
- Entonces Godot volvió a utilizar sus súper poderes deductivos – Uhmm… ha de ser la pareja de la Pegaso azul, pero la azul aun no le confiesa sus sentimientos, en cambio trata de ocultarlos. – dijo Godot en el mismo tono de voz mientras bebía más de su café.  
- Por favor chicos, podemos llegar a un arreglo – dijo una unicornio color morado con una… como sea ustedes las conocen, es Twiligth  
Ya saben que paso con Godot. – Uhmm… ha de ser una cabeza de huevo con un dragón de mascota – dijo Godot mientras pensaba.  
- Déjenmelos a mí yo me encargo – Dijo Spike (no voy a seguirme matando con descripciones porque todos los conocen)  
- ha de ser el dragón mascota de la poni morada.  
- Por favor, Spike un caballero como tú no debe comportarse así – dijo Rarity.  
- [COLOR="rgb(160, 82, 45)"]Ha de ser diseñadora de modas y el dragón está enamorada de ella, y está relación hará que se escriban novelas épicas de su eterno amor, como La leyenda del rubí de fuego.[/COLOR]  
- Es nuestra granja – dijo applejack.  
- [COLOR="rgb(160, 82, 45)"]Esa ha de ser mi cliente.[/COLOR]

Había toda una discusión entre esos ponis, entonces Pinkie Y Godot se comenzaron a acercar al resto del grupo de sus amigas.

- Hola chicas ya vine y traje ayuda – entonces Pinkie señalo a Godot con su pezuña, Godot estaba bebiendo café – es un abogado-fiscal-juez-policía o lo que fuera y nos ayudara con este problema.  
- Pinkie, cariño que te dijimos de andar trayendo humanos aquí – dijo la poni color blanco.  
- Si, él último no causo más que problemas – dijo la poni con sombrero.  
- No, pero este es diferente.  
- ¿Cual es la diferencia?, todos los humanos son iguales – dijo la pegaso azul.  
- Que el último era un hombre malo que se llamaba Ghenghis Khan – dijo al poni mientras ponía una cara de Duh – [COLOR="rgb(255, 192, 203)"]este se llama Godot[/COLOR]  
Entonces Godot tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y comenzó a hablar. Comenzó a sonar una música de Jazz.  
- No se preocupen señoritas yo no causaré ningún problema.  
- Ven, les dije que no causaría problemas.  
- Esta bien Pinkie, solo porque esta vez necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.  
- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Twiligth! – Dijo Pinkie mientas daba saltos por todos lados muy emocionada  
- Em, si hola mi nombre es… - La poni morada fue interrumpida de repente por Godot.  
- Twiligth Sparkle – Al decir esto la unicornio puso cara de sorpresa, mientras Godot ponía una sonrisa – Eres la alumna de la princesa Celestia que viniste a este pueblo a investigar la magia de la amistad y esa pegaso que discute con los dos unicornios se llama Rainbow Dash, la tímida que apenas puede alzar la voz se llama Fluttershy, la poni con el sombrero se llama Applejack y es la dueña de la granja, esta unicornio de gustos refinados se llama Rarity, el pequeño dragón bebe, que babea al lado de ella se llama Spike y tú como ya dije eres Twiligth Sparkle – Godot dio un trago a su taza de café, luego puso su mano derecha donde tenía la taza de café en su frente y la otra en su barbilla poniendo cara de pensador - ¿O me equivoco?  
Twiligth tenía cara de WTF?  
- Vez te dije que era especial – Pinkie poniendo cara de asombro y entusiasmo.  
- Pe…pero, pero ¿como?- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados buscando una explicación.  
- Fácil – Godot extendió la mano donde tenía la taza de café hasta dejar la taza cerca de la cara de Twiligth. Entonces Twiligth pudo distinguir que en la taza estaba impresa una imagen de ellas y sus amigas con el logo de My Little Pony (Si la que sale al final del opinión). Después de que Twiligth observó la imagen por unos momentos Godot se llevó la taza de café por debajo de la nariz respiro el olor del café mientras movía de un lado a otro de forma lenta la cabeza para luego dar un sorbo – Espero haberme explicado.  
- La verdad no, solo vi una foto de nosotras – dijo con cara de confundida.  
- No importa. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí para ayudar.  
- Bien entonces ven conmigo te explicare todo – La unicornio avanzó en donde estaban los dos unicornios color amarillo y al familia de Applejack discutiendo.  
- Que si – dijo al joven potra.  
- Que no – dijo el unicornio con bigote.  
- Que sí.  
- Que no.  
- Que si hicieron trampa – aumento el tono de voz.  
- Y yo te digo que no – Respondió ya enojado.  
- ¡Basta YA! – dijo Twiligth con un tono de voz muy alto. Entonces se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a la familia Apple – Familia Apple déjenme presentarles al señor Godot, el les ayudara con su problema legal.  
Godot tomó su taza la levanto un poco como señal de saludo y luego siguió bebiendo.  
- ahora que nos calmamos podremos  
- Descúlame señorita Twiligth – Dijo interrumpiendo a Twiligth – sería mejor que demos unos 10 minutos para que se calmen los ánimos y podamos preparar una mesas, llamar a un juez y exponer nuestros casos, si vamos a hacer algo lo vamos a hacer bien. ¿Alguna objeción de alguna de las partes? – nadie dijo nada mientras todos lo veían - ¿No? Perfecto, Twiligth necesitaré dos mesas, y una especial para el juez, necesitaremos un juez, un secretario, entre otras cosas que de momento se me olvidaron.  
- Bien, pediré algo de ayuda.

28 de agosto 1:30 p.m.  
Sweet Apple Acres  
Tribunal improvisado.

Había mucho ruido por parte de los que estaban presentes. Hasta que el sonido de un martillo los calló a todos.

- Atención comenzaremos con el juicio.  
- Soy yo, o me está viendo mientras ve al suelo – dijo Godot.  
- Derpy es la única que estudió leyes aquí. Al parecer tomó un curso por correo y lo aprobó con todos los honores, luego se fue al extranjero para estudiar su doctorado y su especialidad – susurró la unicornio  
- En serio, bien por ella es bueno ese deseo de superación. Gracias a él existe cosas como el café – acto seguido le dio un sorbo a su taza de café que se había agotado.  
- La defensa esta lista.  
- Lista su señoría – dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.  
- La otra defensa esta lista.  
- En un momento su señoría. – Godot puso su mano sobre la mesa enseguida de la nada apareció una taza de café que se deslizo sobre la mesa hasta que Godot la atrapó.  
- Lista su señoría.  
- Entonces daremos por comenzado el juicio. Según tengo entendido esta disputa se debe a que… un momento – la juez interrumpió se metió debajo de la mesa y sacó una barba larga color blanco y una peluca de esas que usaban los franceses en los tiempo de la revolución – ahora si puedo proseguir.  
- Me sorprende que esa juez pueda leer – dijo el fiscal Godot – ninguno de los dos ojos está viendo el pergamino.  
- Son los misterios de la vida.  
- Como decía esta disputa se debe a una apuesta realizado entre los hermanos Flim y Flam y la familia Apple, esta apuesta consistía en el que pudiera hacer más barriles de Cidra de manzana en una hora ganaría los derechos de propiedad de la granja.  
- Si y nosotros hicimos más.  
- Pero hicieron trampa – dijo la poni granjera desde su silla en el público.  
-Orden en la corte – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mazo.  
- Applejack – la poni miró al fiscal – yo sé lo que hago déjelo todo en mis manos.  
La poni granjera tomó asiento.  
- Puede empezar con su alegato hermanos Flim y Flam.  
Ambos ponis comenzaron a hablar hasta que el que no tenía bigote se acerco a la juez.  
- Es simple en realidad todo esto su señoría, los Apple nos retaron a un concurso de quien podía hacer más Cidra y nosotros logramos hacer más que ellos así que al granja es nuestra.  
- PROTESTO – se escuchó un fuerte sonido seguido de una música de Jazz y el sonido de un sorbo de café – su señoría terminare con esto rápido para poder irme a experimentar como hacer café en este lugar – Godot se puso en posición erguida para hablar – vi los barriles eran 39 de la familia Apple, y 57 de los hermanos flim y flam.  
- ¡Ven se los!…  
- Pero, el concurso era eso Cidra, probé uno de los últimos barriles y sabía peor que un café con mucha agua. ¿O usted que cree jueza? – dijo Godot mientas ponía una taza de Cidra uno de los barriles, estaban llena de tucos de hojas y ramas.  
- ¿Y cuántos barriles estaban así señor Godot?  
- Veintiuno su señoría.  
Todos los ponis comenzaron a hablar mientras los hermanos estaban sudando tratando de pensar en algo.  
- Pero su señoría – dijo el que tenia bigote – el trató era el que hiciera más barriles sin importar la calidad y la…  
- Además – interrumpió Godot – no hay un contrato escrito de dicha apuesta ¿verdad?  
- Esteeee no, fue de palabra – dijo el que tenia bigote.  
- Déjeme decirle algo, para los ojos de la ley esa apuesta nunca existía a menso que usted muestre un documento que afirme lo contrario. Termino mi alegato – Godot dio un sorbo a su café.  
Derpy se puso en posición de pensar por unos instantes hasta que.  
- En vista de los argumentos presentados y la falta de dicho documento al corte falla a favor de la familia Apple.  
Entonces comenzó a caer confeti mientras todos se alegraban. Y en medio de toda la alegría los hermanos Flim y Flam hablaron con cara de estar molestos y algo locos.  
- ¿Creen que se salvaran así por así?  
- Pues no han visto nada aún.  
Ambos unicornios usaron su magia y la concentraron en su máquina, la cual sacó una manera y absorbió algunos árboles que al salir de la máquina los convirtió en soldados de madera (No me miren así el fic necesitaba algo de random).  
- Son unos tramposos que no saben aceptar la derrota.  
- No te preocupes Applejack entre tú y yo podremos con ellos.  
- Gracias Rainbow.  
- Las ayudaré chicas con mi magia.  
- Y la mía también siempre y cuando no tenga que sudar.  
- ¡Y yo, y yo, yo también quiero jugar!  
- Gracias amigas.  
- Y yo, creó tales, pero, no se la verdad mejor me quedo por aquí.  
Ya estaban los bandos divididos por un lado los hermanos, su máquina y los soldados árbol, por el otro un grupo de seis yeguas listas para defender la granja junto con un gran poni color rojo, una vieja y una costado en blanco.  
- Y tú qué ¿no piensas ayudar?  
- No será necesario Applejack – dio un sorbo a su taza de café – llamé a unos amigos.  
- ¿A quiénes?  
- A ellos – entonces Godot señalo a un grupo de humanos que estaban ahí.

- Morfosis amigos.  
- Entonces todos sacaron un emblema extraño y salió como se transformaban cada uno. Acto seguido hicieron poses mientras hablaban.  
- Ranger rojo.  
- Ranger amarillo.  
- Ranger negro. (No seria para nada sensato ponerlo en negro en un fondo negro)  
- Ranger azul.  
- Ranger rosa.  
Todos los presentes (incluyendo al autor) pusieron cara de WTF?  
- Jasón tengo una idea para derrotarlos a todos.  
- ¿Cuál Kimberly?  
- Es la primera vez que aparecemos en este fic.  
Todos los rangers la miraron con expresión es cierto.  
- Bien amigos saben qué hacer.  
Los rangers saltaron entre los ponis y los árboles. Acto seguido.  
- Ahora.  
- Power rangers – dijeron al unísono. Después una humo de diferentes colores salió de la nada en donde estaban los soldados árbol y después un gran explosión que quemó a todos los árboles.  
Mientras los ponis aun tenían cara de WTF?  
- Aun no nos derrotan.  
Los hermanos usaron sus poderes en su máquina la cual se hizo muy grande y los hermanos entraron en ella.  
- jajajaja a ver que hacen ahora – dijo dentro de su extraña máquina.  
- Alfa los zords – dijo mientras se ponía el dedo en el casco.  
- En seguida Jasón.  
Acto seguido un T-rex, un Mamut, un pterodáctilo, y no sé que eran los otros dos todos hechos de metal. Después los rangers saltaron en ellos cada uno al zord de su color. Luego los zord se transformaron en un tanque que luego se transformo en un humano muy grande de metal.  
- Power rangers – dijeron dentro del megazord.  
- Vamos por ellos hermano.  
- Estoy contigo.  
Ambos se acercaron uno al otro propinándose golpes, el megazord lo logró levantar y lo tiro al suelo luego la máquina les tiró un rayo de magia que los daño y los hizo retroceder, la máquina se levantó y avanzo hacia ellos, y se comenzaron a propinar todo tipo de golpes.  
- Listos chicos terminemos con él.  
Entonces comenzó una extraña tormenta y una espada cayó del cielo y el megazord la tomó. Y la pelea siguió el megazord le propinaba espadazos, hasta que la máquina le tiró un rayo mágico en el centro que los daño mucho.  
- Godot necesitamos tu ayuda.  
- Qué más da – Godot dio un sorbo a su taza de café y puso un dedo en su máscara – Alfa manda al zord.  
- Enseguida Godot.  
Acto seguido llegó un dientes de sable gigante hecho de metal, Godot saltó dentro de él y se transformo quien sabe como en una taza de café que el megazord tomó y bebió. Acto seguido se regenero.  
- ajjajajajaj no pueden con nosotros, podemos ver todo lo que hacen y responder.  
- Listos para el ataque supremo.  
- Listos.  
Sonido de sorbo de café – Listo.  
El megazord se comenzó a acercar a la máquina, los hermanos estaban preparando un contraataque. Entonces el megazord les hecho la taza de café caliente encima. Lo cual provocó que la máquina se descontrolara dándole tiempo al megazord de propinarle un espadazo en el centro ocasionando que la máquina explotara y los hermanos cayeran casi ilesos al piso.  
- Power Rangers.

Después que los detuvieran a los hermanos en la cárcel por causar todo tipo de destrozos y que los Rangers se fueran y el resto de los ponis se pusieran a reparar los muchos destrozos. Pinkie se acercó a donde estaba Godot el cual estaba debajo de un árbol de manzanas bebiendo café.

- ¡No fue este un día súper emocionante! – dio muy exaltada.  
- Si, pero prefiero la acción de los juicios, por eso abandone a los Power Ranger después de derrotar a Lord Zed y a Ivan Ooze, con una espada y cinco tazas de café y poderes extraordinarios.  
- ¡O sea que tienes más poderes! – dijo la poni con cara de mucha emoción.  
- Claro que si, ¿quieres ver uno?  
- Okie, dokie wokie.  
- Bien – Godot se levantó las gafas y dejó salir un rayo laser de sus ojos, hasta que se las volvió a poner – eso se lo enseñe a un amigo que se llama Ciclope.  
- ¡Jijijiji, fue espectacular! Y ya pensaste en donde quedarte a dormir.  
- La verdad sí, tenía en mente muchos lugares, pero mi instinto me dice que me obligaras a quedarte contigo, ¿verdad?  
- Así es.  
- Que más da.

Y ahí se quedaron el poni y el fiscal.


End file.
